Save me
by The Pianist
Summary: COMPLETE!REVIEW! PLEEZ! if you didn't like it, I'll make an alternate ending...
1. Default Chapter

Save me Chapter 1:  
  
Clarice dried the tears on her cheeks with the back of her hand. No more FBI. No more life. No more...Hannibal. She found the way to deliver herself from the pain. She rushed to the closet where she kept her gun, and put a bullet in it. Then, she went to the bathroom, disgusted at her reflection in the mirror. No more. She put the gun to her head, and prepared to pull the trigger. She stopped at the sound of a familiar mettalic voice: 'Why hello Clarice...I hope I am not interrupting anything...' -Dr. Lecter? -I think you can call me by my name, Clarice. But first, why don't you give me the gun? -Yes, Dr.Lecter -Clarice... -Yes Hannibal. She gave him the gun. 'Oh my little Starling,Lecter thought, what were you doing?' -Dr...I mean Hannibal...I think something is wrong with me... -Shhhhhhh... -Please leave, Hannibal. - Make me a promise first. Don't ever , EVER, kill or hurt yourself, understood! -Yes. Leave now. I don't want to see you in my house again. - Of course. The good doctor prepared to leave. -Wait. -Yes? Clarice hesitated. -Well...Thank you. - You are very welcome, little Starling. Now, I hope to hear from you soon. Sooner then you think, he mentally added.  
  
This night, Hannibal slept in Clarice's garden, to make sure things went right. He smiled when he saw her trough the window, talking to a picture of him, and smelling the letter he previously sent her. He just needed to make her say what he ached to hear for all those years. ' I love you Clarice', he whispered. He watched her get to bed that night, surprising himself thinking how it would be like to be next to her. 'I will know soon'... 


	2. Hunted or Haunted?

Chapter 2 Disclaimer: These characters belong to the great Thomas Harris...I'm just playing woth them, I swear, officer! Thanks for the review, Marcus Aurelius! You seem like a good writer...maybe you could give me a few tips...pleaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssse? On with the story, then...  
  
One month later... The lambs were still screaming. And Hannibal's voice was arguing with her in her head more then ever. She was haunted. Clarice woke up from a nightmare and took a look at her watch. It was 5 AM. She tried to sleep but couldn't, so she got dressed. All her clothes were dirty, and there was only one thing left to put: the black dress. 'I love the dress, Lecter's voice said, It's beautiful'. I have to stop thinking about him, Clarice thought, oh watever, I'll just put it. She went out, to walk in the park. Our good doctor watched Clarice as she walked out of the house, enjoying the view of his little one in this gracious dress. He followed her, not only from the eyes... Clarice sat on a bench. There was nobody around. She closed her eyes, and did that meditation that Ardelia had taught her a few days ago.She cleared her soul. She was relaxed. Then she felt it. A blow on the back of her neck. It was him.She knew it. The hair on her arm rose, and she shivered, always keeping her eyes closed. She opened the abruptly, and looked around her. There was no one. She saw a dark shdow walk awaybut she coudn't catch it. The shadow let something on his way. A letter  
  
REVIEWWWWW! 


	3. The letter

Chapter 3: Open it, open it, OPEN IT!! 'ALRIGHT!' Clarice shouted. She recognised the familiar elegant hand writing.  
  
Dear Clarice, On our last encounter, you said that you didn't wish to see me anymore. But I can still see you, Clarice, I can always see you... It will be to your advantage, if something goes on. I can read on your lips, you know? I noticed that when ou stopped me from leaving your house, you didn't mean to simply say 'Thank you', but something more important. Or maybe I am simply giving myself ideas...I think not, what about you? Yours, -H-  
  
Imagine every emotion you can, at the same time. That is what Clarice feels at this very moment.  
  
.................................................Thanks for the reviews!.............................. 


	4. Another letter, from another person

For weeks now, Clarice stayed at her place, thinking.About him. He was everywhere she went. Was she crazy? No. So one day, she returned to the same park where he left her the letter, and placed a piece of paper on the bench. Then, she pretended tp leave, but went behind trees, watching. Then he came. He knwe that she was still here, and she knew that he did. Hannibal had been following her for awhile, and now, he was here, on the banc, reading the letter, knowing that she was here. He decided that whatever the letter said, he would hide his fellings. He opened the envelope, and read: Dear Hannibal, You are not giving yourself ideas, and you know what i was going to say. Yours, Clarice Hannibal close the envelope, stood up, and said out loud: 'I know what you were going to say, but i want to hear you say it'. Clarice came out of her hiding place, came in front of Hannibal, and said: MORE TO COME IF YOU REVIEW!!!! Ok, so she didn't say that, but review......muhahahahaha im so evil...muhahahaha*cough cough*hahaha 


	5. The end

Clarice came out of her hiding place and said: 'It's raining.' Hannibal stared at her. She stared back. They were both soaking wet. It was indeed raining. 'Is that all?' asked the good doctor. Clarice didn't answer. And then...she kissed him. He kissed her back. For 15 minutes. 'And now, what will you do, my little Starling?' asked Dr. Lecter. 'Let's start with drying my hair, and we will see' They both walked to her home, and they at down on a couch. They kissed. After a few minutes, breathless, Hannibal remarqued: 'You hair got dry.' '...' 'This is an ockward situation.' 'Indeed.' 'We should fill up thoses long silences.' They kissed. 'By the way Hannibal, I love you.' 'The feeling is more than shared' 'Couldn't you just say 'me too'?' He smiled. She smiled. 'I'm happy with you. And I want to stay happy forever.' 'Your wish is my command.' So they never let each other go.  
  
REVIEWWWWWWWWW! My story is finished !!!woupidoupidoudpidou!!!! tralalallala! Ducks from people throwing tomatoes at her. Review please! 


End file.
